I Want You to Want Me
by Erosu
Summary: Secret nights of passion had consumed most of her wishful fantasies. When the lines of lust and love are drawn will she still be able to hold on to their cherished friendship?


This is another idea that sprung up out of the blue, and I actually liked working on it. I was inspired by a certain picture to write this fic, a certain NSFW pic. That said and done, I wrote this fic for all my fellow GinRan lovers, new or old it doesn't matter I am just sure you will enjoy it.

Warnings: Sensuality, adult situations, language. Expect a dose of angst too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor their wonderful cast of characters. Kubo does.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･_**I want you to want Me**_･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Soft lips pressed against hers. His wide set smile visible even through the contact of warm skin, a roving tongue flickered across her upper lip seeking purchase inside. She responded to his request by allowing access to her shy mouth, wasting no time he turned his neck to the right and push deeper prying her lips more open. Groaning she pushed back and wrapped her hands around his slender neck feeling his sleek silver hair tickle the tips of her fingers, he forced himself on her body wanting to feel her hot warmth pressed closer to him. Tongues danced in a frenzy that made their heads spin from the lack of needed oxygen, breaking apart for mere milliseconds their lips smacked against each others as they came together and broke off. He grabbed her face and made it turn the opposite direction making her head tilt back as he skillfully wagged his tongue inside her delicious cavern. The new direction made her feel him more differently, more intensely, and more passionately.

She loved kissing him, as much as he loved kissing her. They would start this way until by the time they would separate their lips would still reminisce about how they embraced and caressed each other. Tingling with new sensations she had to reluctantly gasp for air because she felt she would drown in his persistent mouth if she let him continue not that the fate wasn't tempting in itself.

"Gin" pearly little teeth bit her plump bottom lip, tasting much of him all around her. As her teeth grazed upon swollen bud his eyes opened slightly looking directly at the beautiful flower he has made bloom. Going forward he pressed his wide smile and gave quick little fleeting kisses that signified his adoration to her with each contact. It started from her lips and making a trail allover her face and neck until finding it's way back to her parted mouth, delving his slick tongue inside and finding it's partner peek out to slowly wrap itself around his. Starting their oral deviance anew, his hands moved down like heavy silk to find a greater reward that rose up in attention.

His slim fingers slid under her black robe and in a slow rotation slid the top half off her thin shoulders. Silken skin coming alive with his touch making slight red marks as blunt nails scratched upon it's flawless surface, she arched herself back curving her body up and against him in such a manner as if she meant to present her ample breasts to him. Not able to ignore such a lovely part of her body he cranes his neck down to catch a pink nub and flicker his tongue like a snake against it until it engorged itself into a flushing red pearl. She stood back and supported herself on her palms and sat back, watching him through heavy eyes as he worshipped her plentiful mounds. His hands came together as they groped and massaged her heavy breasts, tips of his fingers tweaking the rising nubs and rolling them under coarse digits that felt so wonderfully hot on her sensitive flesh.

"Rangiku" murmuring through her skin as his mouth clamped down on a pert nub. Suckling hungrily it pleased him to hear her cry out softly encouraging him to go further. Hands ran through the roots of his hair making them stand on ends, lenient grays flashed silver through the glare of the lowering sun. Feeling his heart pound harder with each passing second he pushed her down on her back and rose his body up spreading herself wide through his abrupt show of force. The girl gasped as she felt something hard and rigid on her overheated sex, the friction between the stiff fabric of their uniforms only enticed it's folds to become soaked in her own dew.

The young boy felt brave as he snaked a hand between her pants and pressed downward cupping the slick folds that contained her sweet spot. He moaned at feeling moist skin soaking his dry digits, quickly seeking the source of the wetness he found a small crevice and dipped a lone finger finding her tight core. About to wedge himself inside a swift hand blocked his attempt to explore her delicate insides.

"Gin don't..." a soft plea rang out. She closed her legs shut and tried to remove his hand away from her hot and wet flower, for the first time she saw him give a frown in discontent.

"Why? Your was so wet and I wanted to..." she hushed him into silence with her lips and responded that she didn't feel ready to go to that level yet. He became confused but was determined in changing her mind if he couldn't physically, Gin would challenge her mentally. Quickly taking her hand he made it come towards his lower half and his golden lover stole a breathe of air as she felt his pulsing groin through the tight hakama, he pressed it harder giving himself a slight pleasurable rub.

"Gin, what are you doing" she tried to wretch her hand away but the more she wiggled against his grasp the more she felt his pulsing flesh harden even more. She found it harder to fight against a growing desire.

"I want ya ta feel it, I want ya ta feel what ya do to me" his voice flowed with determination in reciprocating the action. He went on in claiming that this is what he always ends up with when he is near her, that only her touch can quell his ravenous inferno. His other hand began to untie the knot of his front trousers, wanting her to feel his throbbing shaft that was about to spring out of his uniform. Rangiku's reaction was delayed and did not catch his actions in time until his hand guided her to cup the warm and firm head of his cock that peaked out over his low trousers. She opened her baby blues widely and looked down to see it stand upright against his bellybutton, her hand gliding over it's thick round head.

A warm bead of fluid seeped out his slit giving a slippery feel on her palm as she rubbed the top around it's own precum. Gin groaned and his brow knitted together as if he was straining to contain more sounds, his grip on Rangiku didn't lessen one bit. The feeling was too good to let go. He pushed his trousers off his hips to puddle around his bent knees, trusting Rangiku he breathed heavily as he removed the rest of his uniform. The blush on Rangiku's face was priceless, she did not let go the top of his cock as it pulsed and throbbed. Her eyes trailed from his long and thin neck down over his slender torso that showed a growing physique that was never there when they lived together in Rukongai. Every inch of his body was hard in both muscle and bone, trailing down the center of his narrow hips were sparse silver hair that felt coarse in contrast to his flowing strands from his crown. Things that were never there before suddenly came up out of nowhere, for the first time she couldn't recognize the nude form that stood before her.

"What's wrong Ran-chan, haven't ya seen me naked before" his smile was no longer apparent.

"Not like this, your more..." she was at a loss for words. Rangiku tried not gawking at her lover that had presented himself. His perpetual smile only served in teasing her, slowly withdrawing he reached out another hand and placing it on his heart.

"Touch me" it was more of a command than a suggestion. Rangiku was surprised to feel his heart besting just as fast and strong as hers, even though his expression denied any other feeling beside his usual smugness. Fingertips roved around his hard chest noticing the muscle twitch under her touch, feeling a jump on her other hand she looked down to notice her hand that was occupying the hardened cock.

He pulled her closer and began to kiss her neckline going down until he opened wide mouth and clamped down on her enormous breast. Gin sucked and licked her breast all making the beautiful nymph moan in delight, switching to one side to the other he didn't know which part of her body to consume first. Rangiku gasped each time she moaned the cock in her hand would pulse in response to her excitement, Gin's blood rushing further to increase the girth of his already engorged member.

Pulling on the fastenings of her uniform a soft caress of cool air hit her bare thighs as she realized Gin had already undone the knots to her trousers and was already pulling down on her underwear. Her cheeks blushed furiously at his ability to keep her pleasured while sinful hands were busing themselves in ridding her clothes. His hard body pressed closer to fill the small gap of space between them, a soft sound erupting from his throat as he felt her complete frame against his.

"So warm..." he whispered as he pushed her down to land on the soft futon bellow. Gin looked down to see a a beautiful golden flower glistening in it's own dew that had blossomed pink in desire. Not resisting to feel it on his hand he brushed it's soft petals with his fingers, a thin trail of wetness connecting them. Rangiku threw her head back at the powerfully pleasurable sensation, she couldn't believe it and she went to close her legs shut but Gin had already thought ahead and had wedged his knee between them.

"Stop it, I just wanna play with it a bit. Oh gods Rangiku it feels so soft" he became engrossed in her sex. A faint scent drifted from it's center to further captivate him, he knelt closer to get a better glimpse of it. The silken folds now glowed bright with color, a small bud situated itself perfectly atop her cunny and when he touched it Rangiku legs began to buckle as she groaned. Curious to see more he pressed it like a button and roved it around with her juices acting as lubricant letting him glide it in whichever direction it pleased him.

"Gin...Ha,ha,ha" she was crying loudly this time and went to cover her face, she was ashamed to be acting so unabashed in the act Gin was performing on her. She didn't know such a place could produce such an intense pleasure, she felt if he went on she was going to lose all control over her body and come undone.

Gin went over to remove her hands away from her face and plant kisses around her cheeks and lips. Telling her it will be alright and he was going to take good care of her, slowly he moved his hand atop the pearl and was stroking her folds delicately watching her face become alive with color. Rangiku's expressions changed from one of concentration to the next one of being entranced, with eyelids fluttering rapidly as her body began to contort with rising pleasure.

As she panted audibly beneath him, he tried pushing in a lone finger into her slick crevice. The resistance was heavy but after twisting his finger inside he soon felt a pop and in a split second his digit was squeezed shut by her silken heat.

"Damn that's tight" Gin muttered as he found it difficult to move his finger in any direction. Rangiku began bucking immediately and took both her hands down on his to wretch his hand away from her sex, he remained stubborn in his position and she began wiggling her body to try and release herself finding the slight intrusion unbearable.

"Take it out, take it out. Gin take it out" she spoke quickly but he did not relent. His digit was feeling the softest pleasure it could be in, her wetness was drowning it with each movement. Gin swore he could feel her pulse from the inside as she was unimaginably tight.

"Please Gin it hurts..." it was only when she whimpered that he slowly withdrew his hand. He looked up and saw her eyes connect with his, feeling guilty for being selfish he kissed her all over her body, his hands ran up to intertwine with hers in a silent apology.

"Sorry…"his tight lipped smile relieved her discomfort somewhat. Gin moved his body to cover hers and felt her warmth and softness simultaneously, feeling her fingers tread on his back lightly the sharp bones of his shoulder blades poked up from tight alabaster skin as he shifted his body to support himself on his arms.

Using his knee to spread her legs further, Rangiku did not resist as his hardness made contact with her wet core. As she jolted upwards he gasped at the sensation of being so close to her wonderfully soaked slit, instinctively The sudden movement of his hips caused their heated flesh to burn further than before. Rangiku has never felt a need more wanting and consuming as the one she was experiencing now, the delicious friction they accidentally created made her grind her hips against his as his hard cock glided over her glistened cunny.

"Rangiku, slow down. Ima...Ima cum" Gin husked into her ear. The blood rushing to her head made her double check if she had heard right. She didn't believe he would possibly tell her to slow down, especially if it felt this good. Rangiku went along and did the exact opposite as he requested moaning lightly as she got off rubbing herself on him. She remembered doing this before when Gin had left her alone on various occasions and what had started off as simple rocking against the edge of wooden floor board escalated into a blazing frenzy of speedy pleasure that left her teetering between slight ecstasy and guilty relief. As she finished her naughty delight she would end up feeling extremely sensitive around her cunny accompanied by a slippery mess on the fabric of her robe that she had rubbed against.

When they had moved to the Academy she thought her small habit would've stopped but unfortunately it only grew more the further Gin distanced himself from her. The other girls of the dorms not only showed her various ways of getting off by herself but even offered of rubbing their own soft sex against hers. But she rejected their advances each and every time for she did not feel it was right to do such a guilty deed with one of the same gender. Rangiku didn't feel attracted in the slightest bit towards the pretty butterflies that had fluttered for her attention. Her mind had always been preoccupied with the boy she has longed for, his affections would give her the greatest pleasure.

Recollecting on the past had only encouraged her need to release. Wrapping her legs around his narrow waist she held a lock on him as Gin found it nearly impossible to stop her from bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. His primal urge went against him and he soon found himself bucking in tune to her quick paced grind. Rangiku's neck and face turned pink as the blood rushed to its surface, her expression took his breath away as she never looked so lost in rapture, taking advantage of her parted mouth he delved his tongue inside coaxing hers to move against his. She responded on command and licked, sucked pulled on his lips groaning as their mouths meshed with equal pressure as their aching loins.

Rangiku felt herself coil and buckle under the strain, she sucked air rapidly as her eyes clamped shut and her nails buried themselves in the thin skin of Gin's back leaving deep scarlet crescents. Moving her hips more desperately against the slick covered cock sent her over the edge and she pounded her head against the soft sheets of her bed as a soft cry fell out of her lips.

"Gin..."

Feeling her weeping core splash him with an overflow of juices was the final string that made him come undone. Gin's teeth found themselves lodged in the delicately smooth skin of her neck muffling out whatever noise he produced as his climax crashed over him. A stream of hot white cum showered out from the slit of his cock to cover her lower half, the orgasm so intense that he shook and shuddered, every single hair stood up as his flesh rose in tiny goose bumps.

They laid together their limbs intertwined as reality sank in and they stood still, catching their breaths and waiting for their excited hearts to settle. The boy rolled off to lay by her side and she looked over to see his aquamarine blues stare hazily off into the distance. He soon waved a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and looked up at her she soon wondered at which moment his smile returned. Pulling his hair back he sighed as she blew cool air on him, he smiled sweetly and pushed himself up to capture her pouting lips once more.

"Well I certainly didn't expect that" he rolled to his side supporting his head on a propped elbow. She turned to her side as well as she started to play with his silky strands of hair.

"Liar you wanted it, why else would you strip before me" Rangiku was clever and she didn't hide it. Gin chuckled as he batted her hand away from his hair, and went towards brushing her golden locks that had matted themselves on her head. Pulling it aside he noticed a red welt where he had bitten, he gently stroked her neck feeling the rising heat from the afflicted area.

"Sorry, Rangiku looks like your gunna have to hide this for a while" his fingers still lingered over the bite. Rangiku moved her neck only to feel slightly sore once she felt it. She got up slowly to look at her vanity mirror she held by her wall, flipping her hair back she noticed the love bite and soon remedied it by snatching a simple pink scarf and tying it around her neck in a bow like fashion she has seen human girls wear before. As she looked at herself through the mirror she noticed several streams of left over cum sprayed across her body. Rangiku looked at the thin wet trail curiously she moved her finger to slowly smear his essence over her body until it formed a slick sheen on her skin. Gin who had been watching her through the mirror opened his eyes at the erotic sight. Taking the highest reaching trail her finger rubbed it over the round hill of her breast until finally reaching her peak and she scooped it up looking at the cum that laid atop the digit. Opening her rosebud mouth a shy tongue poked out and she wrapped it around the finger finally getting a taste of him.

A hard lump settled in between Gin's throat as he tried to swallow, the parts of his body coming alive with renewed desire. Rangiku continued spreading the slippery fluid around herself marveling how it bore into her skin leaving it feel slightly sticky. The taste itself wasn't bad, something new but as she sucked each digit dry she was left with wanting more to taste. What she didn't know was that her innocent act of tasting his essence had Gin want her all the more

"Why ya keep doing this to me" Gin had flashed stepped behind her and pressed his body against her back. She gasped as his hard flesh pressed up behind her slipping between her thighs.

"Do what?" she didn't have to turn to look at him for his image was perfectly clear through the mirror. He went over her hand and picked up the last remaining inch of cum bringing it up to her lips, their eyes locked intensely as he waited for her confirmation.

"This..." she turned her neck to meet his nose bumping against hers. Taking his finger into her mouth, she softly rubbed it over her tongue giving Gin a pleasurable jolt that made his toes curl. Using the same techniques she learned from kissing she flickered her up and down she withdrew it from her mouth tortuously slow.

Gin could resist her any longer, he wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her tight as their mouths pressed together. She was greedy for she left not a trace of his essence in her mouth, all he could taste was her indulging sweetness.

Moving Rangiku back into the bed she expected him to climb on top of her but instead found him sitting between her legs. His hands wrapped around her thighs and he slowly spread her wide propping them beside his shoulders as he lowered himself over the pink petals that glistened with a coating of sweet nectar.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku tried hard not to snap her legs closed. She wanted to know his intentions as soon as she saw his smile turn wicked. His tongue wasted no time and probed the hypersensitive nub that peaked out between her folds. Rangiku moaned softly, at the dexterous tongue that moved up and down the pearl making it pulse harder.

His mouth kept her occupied as no rational thought entered her mind. Surrendered and seized by pleasure her legs began to shake and tremble making Gin wrap his arms around her hips holding her in place as he drank her nectar, sucking and swallowing the flowing river that quenched his thirst he closed his eyes totally focusing his attention on her delicious cavern.

Time melded together until the concept no longer existed. Rangiku did not know whether the moon had crossed over or if it remained high in the sky as it illuminated the outer world. She did not noticed as she thrashed while Gin stubbornly remained between her thighs. As she relived her climax, his body swiftly moved to its position to grind against her once more. Furiously rocking against one another she wondered why he didn't attempt to take her as any man would've done but he seemed content with just getting off with the simplest of satisfaction. It wasn't long before they collapsed sweating and beaten, their reiatsu drained low and Rangiku covered again smeared in his essence. They lay together panting, blue eyes watching each other come back from rapture.

Their eyes closed simultaneously as Gins slender hand found hers and enveloped his fingers between them as they did before when they were children. Rangiku smiled and bent her head to rest against his, feeling blessed to be the only one to see such an intimate side of him. The side that she has grown up to live and love, the mask that he had crafted and wore only came down in her presence.

She awakened to find him shifting into his uniform, the sound of heavy fabric rustling on top his thin frame. The rays of dawn had peaked through her door and she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the new light. He turned when he heard her shift under her covers.

"Mornin' Ran-chan, gotta head back to Captain Aizen before he wakes up to find me missin" he fixed the sash of his uniform and finger combed his hair before returning to her and stealing a kiss from her swollen lips, red and puffy from being sucked past their limits.

"See you…" she whispered as he turned to the sliding door. There was no point in asking when he would return since he had an erratic schedule and although he visited her more frequently now that she became a shinigami it didnt mean she knew when to expect him. She found it funny how some things really never changed about him.

"See ya, it was fun. Let's do it again real soon" The words did not sting her as they should've. She laid her head back down and watched him as he left, closing the door softly. She couldn't help but think back into what had put her in the sinful situation to begin with. She actually felt it wasn't all her doing considering Gin had a hand in it as well. And she wasn't figuratively speaking when Rangiku thought he had a hand in their lust fueled encounters.

It had only been two months since she had became a full fledged shinigami. She worked hard in honing her skills so she could be worthy of holding a seated position. Rangiku originally applied for the 5th division but every time she sent an application it always resulted in getting 'lost' in the process. She didn't waste time in figuring out why since Gin seemed he had no real say over the applications that entered to the division so he couldn't help her anyway. Or so it seemed.

Being in the eighth division was actually worth going into since most of the seated officers were kind most especially Captain Kyoraku. Their captain was very laid back and often let her get away in skipping errands or paperwork. His light and carefree attitude made her happy for although he praised her young nubile looks he taught her how to value her inner strength even more.

When she settled in her new division she wanted to tell her dearest companion the wonderful news and decided to sneak into his quarters. Rangiku swiftly entered the quaint dwelling and found his inner chamber to be surprisingly bland in furnishings. She expected him as a shinigami in his position to have a much more lavish setting considering his paycheck would be 3 times higher than regular seated officers. Entering the room she felt his presence near but not in any of the rooms, looking around she noticed a neat arrangement of evening wear along with several different toiletries. She smiled when she noticed a cologne bottle she had sent him as a care package some time ago, uncorking it she took a whisp of the flowing scent. It's sandalwood smell blended nicely with it's amber companion, nodding to herself that she thought the scent to fit him well. It looked as he agreed for more than quarter of the bottle had been used.

Putting the cologne back into its arrangement she went to go find him. Rangiku tiptoed along the corridors trying to pinpoint his location and the thick heavy scent of steam permeated the end of the hallway. She deduced that he was taking a bath in his own bathing room, luckily for her the door was ajar and she crept up by it's opening and craned her neck to peek inside. She could only make out through the thick steam his torso, but his head laid against the marble wall in front of him. Gin looked as if he was sitting on a stool, his slouched position made Rangiku want to take a better glance and she crawled to make sure she wouldn't be seen from above. His image became clearer as the steam rose up, he poured a light oil into his palm and started to rub on himself, his hand wandered down below and began moving slowly and forcefully.

At first Rangiku didn't recognize the how his hand jerked from between his legs and he groaned softly rolling his head back as his movements picked up. She gasped silently when she saw a glimpse of his hand covering his hardened cock that was slick with oil. Gin was pumping the top part of his shaft, it was now obvious since his arm vigorously moved on himself and his teeth clenched together as he tried to keep from making any sounds. A rosy blush appeared to cover Rangiku's cheeks, her heart began to race pump loudly. A strained groan shot out from him as he picked up speed, she couldn't stop watching just like the other times before.

This wouldn't be the first time she caught Gin doing this to himself and in fact she wasn't surprised in the least for she knew every male engages themselves on occasion just like women did. Except it wasn't as secretive.  
Rangiku thought back the handful of times she has seen Gin masturbate, the first one being the time they spent their first spring together. She rose up early to go out and find him his gift she had hidden for the occasion and when she returned he was no longer asleep for their were strange sounds coming from their little shack. Rangiku thought at once that he was in pain and moved to see through a small crack between the wooden boards to find him lying on his side with his face covered in her pillow and sheets. His hand was stroking an engorged member that was thick in blood, Rangiku dropped her gift and covered her mouth immediately. He whimpered and grunted like a wounded animal the harder his hand moved, his nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent from their sheets. For some reason she didn't feel neither anger or disgust in watching him, the sight and sound looked as if he was relieving himself from something that caused him pain. As she looked back at his throbbing cock it twitched the faster he stroked himself, she has seen him naked before but never did she see his privates swell up so much.

For what seemed like hours passed by Gin finally moaned out loud and a hot stream of white fluid shot out from the slit of his cock to land by Rangiku's sheets. Several spurts followed after that and he laid spent as he gave a heavy sigh, tying his robe back together he got up and collected the sheets. Scolding himself for ruining them, he walked out and Rangiku quickly spun towards the side of the shack crouching low as she didn't wish to be seen. Gin walked towards the direction of a nearby stream where they often bathed and washed their linens, she waited until his sight was gone and picked up his gift and entered the shack. She sat still her thoughts conflicted on which action she should take, he has been the most kind and generous yet he was still a man and she knew all about their urges and likings.

Rangiku decided on not to comment on what she has seen for she did not wish to ruin the peace held between them. What she thought would be just a single act turned into a routine activity, although he never risked doing it near her presence. He would take advantage the times she would leave to collect wood and she would creep back minutes later to watch him sit back and start stroking himself, the expressions that crossed his face was something she has never seen before in him. Rangiku did not know why she liked to stand quietly and watch him as he got off on himself, no guilt or negative feeling crossed her heart as she would return minutes later empty handed and Gin would huff out leaving commenting on her laziness. She would kneel by the spot where he committed the deed, and would find small traces of fluid smeared against the wood already dried staring at it silently. Rangiku wished to know what he thought about when he touched himself, but asking such a question would reveal her secret. She was afraid he would look down upon her, something that she wished would never happen.

And now she after years of being separated she has found him doing that act again, in the privacy of his own quarters. And again she did nothing blue eyes stared at his nude figure, watching his expression change from worry to relief as he moaned softly. The final stroke happened and he came with a shudder, but a single cry shot out through the silence and it took her breath away.

"Rangiku…" his lips moved slowly as his head bowed down. She blinked rapidly and moved away from the door.

It all made sense now, he thought of her each time it happened. Her heart sped rapidly as her mind told her she must leave. Forgetting herself she quickly went for the door when a sharp blade made contact with her skin, its coldness alarming her at once. The tip of the blade felt like snake fangs piercing the nape of her neck giving her a cold sweat as her heart sank.

"Ikorose…" Recognizing his shikai Rangiku cried out.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you!" she turned on her heel. And Gin's eyes opened in astonishment for nearly killing his childhood friend. He was soaked from the bath and the drops of water that crashed into the mat was the only sound heard.

"Rangiku…" he dropped his sword at once and stared at her. He couldn't believe the sight before him, she was dressed in black and her appearance had changed as her hair flowed past her neck giving her a more womanly charm.

"Ya became a shinigami" Gin finished his sentence. She smiled and leapt up to hold him, not caring that he was wet. He reacted accordingly and held her tight, whispering a thousand apologies for leveling his sword at her.

After they held each other he stood back and watched her chuckling as she twirled in her uniform. Her smile was warm as she proudly displayed her robe, his semi nude form did not bother her, when the cool breeze hit his skin he realized he was wet and bare. Gin walked over to close all the doors surrounding them, Rangiku stood quiet as the darkness enveloped them. He lit a candle by the desk giving his appearance a warm glow. He took of the towel that was tied by his hips, the darkness covering his lower half. Gin's eyes remained in their in their crescent shape as he put on his night robe, her eyes looked away as she didn't want to reveal what she had seen him do before.

"So ya saw me?" he asked as he dabbed a bit of the cologne behind his neck and ears.

"Yes but when I saw you in the baths I felt I would come by another time" she did not meet his gaze as she lied.

"How much did ya see?" he took short pauses as he found no other way of asking. He was afraid to hear her answer, her mood did not betray any anger or awkwardness.

"Enough..."

"Ya probably think Ima dirty pervert. Ya can hit me if ya want to, I won't hold it against ya" he waited for her to move to strike him. But as he swallowed dryly she remained like a statue and only her eyes made movements.

"So it is true you have been thinking about me all those times before when you would do this to yourself?" Rangiku's question totally knocked him down. What did she mean other times? Her calm demeanor could only mean that this wasn't the first time she has seen him doing that, and if she had why didn't she say anything before?

"You seen me doing this before?" the flicker of the candlelight showed the red ting that surfaced is pale cheeks. Rangiku nodded but said no more, she waited his response.

"Why ya, ya was always a pretty girl and...damn did ya really have to put me on the spot" he turned away. Rangiku came closer, she saw him about to put his mask on and become different. She wrapped her arms around him, he did not tense as she pressed her head against his shoulder. Her hair smelled like magnolia's he missed that comforting scent.

"I don't mind, I'm not upset" she whispered. Warm breath tickling his ear, her body was so different compared to his lean frame. Rangiku was always soft and tender, while he was hard and thin. Her embrace felt surreal he had to grasp her harder for he was afraid she would turn into dust and blow away.

He did not noticed when it happened, her plump lips making contact near his lips timidly approaching them. Turning his neck slightly he couldn't resist the constant temptation and finally knew what is was to finally claim her first true kiss. Jolts of lightning ran hot all over his nerves flooding his brain with an explosion of energy, time seemed to pause for that moment.

Rangiku's stomach felt like a cage filled of fluttering butterflies that begged to be let loose. His lips barely graced against hers, like the silk of a rose petal. Shyly he pressed more making her heart beat so fast she thought it would collapse in itself. Dizzy joy spun within her head, she could no longer feel her feet had he not held her so tightly she would've came apart.

Lost stories of love fulfilled popped up in her head. She remembered seeing her first motion picture film in the human world and a particular scene that stood out was when the hero grabbed his love and in a dramatic embrace tilted her back as he passionately kissed her. Rangiku wondered if the woman felt the same feelings she did.

Gin braved to part his lips and brush his tongue between the slit of hers. Her tongue peeked out shyly and he swept it up tasting sweetness immediately, he had never done such a thing but it did not seem so hard. He wagged his tongue against hers and she pulled back giggling. They look like a pair of naughty school children giggling at finding a juicy secret.

"That tickles..." her blush was caught through the flickering light. She hid her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't have to see her turn into a cherry, until she felt something hard poke her midsection. Looking down she noticed a tent had formed in his trousers and was poking straight at her, she stepped back in surprise.

"Again?" she pointed in astonishment. She has never seen his cock rise twice in one day, Gin reacted and twisted his legs hiding his hands between them keeping the erection from sight.

"I can't help it, ya kissed me!" Gin defended himself cursing his body for acting on it's accord.

"We've kissed before..." she pointed out. She remembered the soft pecks on the cheeks they shared in childhood once even braving a love tap on the lips by accident.

"But not like this!" Damn it ya started it!" He was starting to get a bit agitated in the whole situation she turned on him. He didn't want to be thought as a pervert.

"Is that what you think about when you stroke it? You think about me kissing you?" Rangiku became curious. Gin turned back and looked straight at her, he never felt at a loss for words.

"Sorta...and a bit more" his voice was barely audible. He didn't know why he let it slip. Looking back at Rangiku she held a curious glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'A bit more'?" Gin cursed himself for letting her listen, he sighed and told her to forget about it, that he didn't mean it. But she pressed on, Gin looked back at her and wondered if she really was a pervert for wanting to know such private things. What really went on in that academy, she seems so much bolder and direct in her questions. He resolved in deterring her question with a tactic he knew could not fail.

"I'll answer your question if you show me something" he gave her his best intimidating grin and was delighted to see her hesitate.

After a long minute of silence she swallowed dryly and looked at him without making a blink.

"Alright deal, what is it?" her light eyes showed no signs distress.

"Let me touch ya breast, under the uniform. Skin ta skin" he waited for her to run toward and strike him, his cheek already feeling the phantom sting of her palm but nothing but the breeze touched it.

"Thats it? Wow I thought you were going to ask something more dramatic. Here I got all nervous for nothing" Rangiku wiped her brow mockingly, Gin wanted to fall back at her casual manner.

"Why do I get the impression that ya done this before?" he said suspiciously.

"I didn't like doing homework, so I let some instructors cop a feel. But this isn't about me this is about you so are you going to tell me or what?" Rangiku put her hand on her hip as she elaborated. She tried hard not to laugh at the surprised fox like expression Gin displayed.

"What?" Gin quickly made a mental note to find a record of all her previous instructors and kill them slowly and painfully.

Rangiku became impatient and grabbed his hand making it slide under her robe, her exposed cleavage made it easier to slide through. Gin held his breath as his hand enclosed over a soft delicate mound, it was big and he had to spread out his hand in order to encompass most of its mass under his grip. Rangiku began to blush as his hand finally touched a place she secretly longed for him to feel, unlike most who have felt their delicious weight in their palm Gin was not overly forceful in his grip. She could feel him slightly tremble in his touch but she wondered if her rushing heart could be sensed.

Gin couldn't believe what he was doing, the soft silk of skin seemed too soft to be real. Her warmth ever present was the only proof that he was actually touching her breast. As he moved his middle finger over her skin the pad of the finger brushed across a round nub, he froze over it and felt it slowly harden under the tip. Without realizing it he pressed on it and as Rangiku made a soft sound as his finger rotated against it, Gin stood quiet as he slowly caressed the oversized mound careful not to grasp too hard.

"So are you going to tell me?" Rangiku tried to hide the slight excitement in her voice, her hand still remained on his wrist careful in making sure it stays in its place.

"Oh…well If I tell ya, ya cant hit me alright?" he opened his blue eyes.

"…Alright" Rangiku thought to herself how perverted his fantasy could've been if he had to ask her not to strike him as soon as he revealed it.

"I thought of ya, that we were in the onsen together and ya were touching ya self thinking of me" He didn't look at her as he said it, even thought time had separated them immensely she still has not forgotten his trademark expressions when he lies.

"Liar!" she yelled out taking her hand to bring his face to meet her furious gaze, he sighed in defeat.

"I am tellin' the truth! Well that was not the fantasy I was thinkin' bout today but I swear I thought of it" he scratched his head, he found it difficult in hiding his inner thoughts. His hand still remained in her breast and as it moved when he spoke the sensation made Rangiku hard to stay focused.

"Well just say it already"

"I was thinkin' about making ya come…" Gin was no louder than a mouse skittering across a patio, he anticipated her hand on his cheek or a swift kick between his legs but none came.

"Really? That's what you been too nervous to tell me? Geez compared to what I heard other guys think about me yours is the plainest fantasy I heard. I don't remember you being this bland" Rangiku tilted her head as she spoke, her aloof manner had made the boy want to choke out. Gin began to get frustrated at her, it was as she seemed to make his wishes insignificant. In one quick motion he pushed her back against the wall, she yelped but he covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Ya really wanna know what I've been thinkin?" He pressed his face closer to hers, his smirk was frightening and eager. She shook her head.

"I been thinkin' about having ya naked in my bed with a pretty lil red bow. Or having ya spread ya legs for me and showing me that cute pink center of yours. And ya know what else? I've been dreaming about ya moaning my name as I take ya from the back hittin' that spot that makes ya see stars" Rangiku grew red with each word he uttered. Her insides twitched in willingness making her shameful at her growing lust. Each fantasy he described she thought of as well although she would never admit it much less attempt to try.

"Does that excite ya now?" He began to rotate his hand through the uniform, finding her clothes a nuisance he pulled it off her shoulders exposing her top half. His eyes gleamed brightly at the creamy flesh that heaved up and down with each panting breath she made.

Rangiku shivered in excitement, his aggressiveness towards her had the spot between her legs seep in wetness. Gin caught her eagerness and pressed his growing hardness into her lower body making her gasp.

"Feel that?" hitched breath replied for her. He ground his pelvis as he repeatedly assaulted her breasts with his hands, the sensations overwhelming her. Her breathing became audible as he massaged each massive globe, every nerve end tingled with flaming heat. He lowered his neck down and picked up a small pink nub in his mouth tasting the excitement off her skin, he opened his mouth and suckled her breast hungrily, primal desire overtaking his rationality. Rangiku threw her head back and it slammed against soft wall, she bit her hand as she muffled her cries.

Gin rotated between each side sucking and biting random parts of her skin that marked red after contact, He climbed back up her slender neck enclosing a hand over it as he licked a long trail up. Nipping on her jawline and sliding his tongue inside her opened mouth her tasted her sweet mouth once more. He grabbed her neck to crane it closer him, overtaking her with his raw passion as he moved his tongue around hers, at the forceful kiss she awakened. Suddenly most of her inhibitions disappeared and she kissed back with equal desire, her hands roamed over his body tugging his loose night robe off until he was left was his trousers. She gently raked her fingernails down his back giving a delicious stimulation to the nerve endings of his back with each nerve exploding in fire. He groaned and the vibrations resonated within her hot mouth, she went back up to wrap her hands around the nape of his neck as they held on each other

She groaned as he pressed his mouth deeper into hers, they broke off after their lungs screamed for oxygen. They breathed in and exhaled rapidly as they stayed millimeters away from each others lips, Gin kissed and sucked her over plumped lips between breaths. Rangiku's blue eyes were foggy with awakened desire, she still couldn't believe that this was happening. Her thoughts in a swirl she felt no reservations about hiding any secrets.

"I thought of you too, you left me lonely for so long And I couldn't help it. It was the only way I could relieve myself from your absence" she looked at him with a slight loss, her words where dipped in sadness and shame. Gin wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her lips silencing her.

"Well then guess we have ta make up for our lost time. And I'm not plannin' on going anywhere" and he sealed it with a kiss.

Since from that time on they spent their free nights and afternoons caressing, licking and fondling each other. Although he has tried making love to her she still remained cautious in that level, he has never pressured her although he did take her to the very peak of ecstasy where she was only a degree shy to crying out for him to claim her at once. Rangiku's core would flood with her juices and an intoxicating sweet scent would permeate and it would only increase both their efforts. She has noticed that Gin grew increasingly aggressive with each encounter, it did not make her wary but he can easily manipulate her want and turn into a consuming fire that needed to be quenched.

Rangiku laid awake in her bed and his scent still lingered in her sheets. She inhaled them and soon delved two fingers that became slick in her own wetness, copying the same movements he has done on her she rubbed on her clit in a slow teasing manner. Her other finger dipped itself inside her and noticed how hot and tight she actually was, she gasped as the sensation of the new digit had her squirm anxiously. She rolled over and was on her stomach and rolled her hips over until her rump stuck out in the air, she sunk her head in the sheets as she pleasured herself, her heart beating quick with excitement. After several minutes of opening and closing her legs she shuddered and whimpered as her soft orgasm relaxed her taut muscles and she slouched back into her bed. Slowly removing her hands they were covered with slippery fluid that was hard to wipe off.

Rangiku relaxed herself and let the waves of pleasure wash over, it wasn't as intense as the ones she usually feels with Gin but it sufficed enough for the day. After a short while she wiggled out of bed and began to set her uniform up for her daily duties wondering when he would be back to take them of her body. While brushing her hair she noticed the red welt by her neck and it's small trail here a whole litter of red and blue marks covered her entire chests. She became slightly agitated for she knew he liked sucking on her skin until he drew out her blood in an effort to make her cry out louder than him.

She yanked her pink scarf and tied around but had to close her cleavage so the marks won't show through. She vowed to make sure she returned the favor on his body when the chance occurred. Opening the door she walked out to the bathing area for the division and was lucky to find no other girls there, last thing she needed where their dirty glances and whispering gossip.

* * *

If there was one thing Rangiku didn't count on being a shinigami was the massive load of paperwork she would have to sign and copy. The head officers were the ones who stamped the approval but the lower ones had the hard job of delivering, printing and copying. She printed and copied lazily as if the day had no end, when the day bell finally rang she paid no notice until a giggling group of girls passed by and opened the door of her office.

"There you are Rangiku! Come let's go out and eat at that new restaurant they opened up, I heard they serve barbecue" one fair haired girl went forward and snatched her arm happily. Rangiku was more than happy to leave the dreary office.

She giggled and laughed on her way there, her friends making merry of the travel. Nearing the restaurant she felt a familiar presence coming towards her making pause momentarily, as the group stood at the entrance where they waited for the hostess to find them a table she spotted the faintest glint of silver that made her eyes zoom in.

She didn't expect to see Gin walking towards them, a smile began to bloom from her lips as her cheeks came alive with color. He spotted her and opened his eyes their expression was not one of amicable excitement his smile dropped instantly.

"Gin-kun, thank you for the private dinner it was wonderful. Now let's go out so we can have our dessert" a slender girl grabbed his arm and winked at the last part of her sentence, licking her lips slowly. She was stunningly charming, raven black hair cascaded down to the small of her back, although she was as slim as a reed her chest held two large cantaloupe sized mounds that made Rangiku immediately look back at hers to make sure she was not smaller than the girl.

Rangiku eyed her from top to bottom and she was indeed beautiful. A small beauty mark graced her flawless complexion under her right eye, thick full lashes concealed violet blue jewels that did not not hide how haughty their owner was. Rangiku felt a flame of envy erupt like an overdue volcano, her looks could've made Medusa turn to stone as she glared at the silver lieutenant. He returned her a wary smile and led the other girl out of the restaurant not before she tipped up and kissed his cheek tenderly. Rangiku wanted to flay them alive and make them eat their own skins as her anger simmered hotter than the roast pit in the restaurant.

When they finally sat down in their own table Rangiku had no appetite to stomach anything, and just ordered sake. The other girls clueless to their friend's melancholic temper began to chatter away, the topic of men and sex always a favorite between them and they quiet down to exchange steamy tales of sexual deviancy. They told who they hooked up with, how well he performed and if he was worth bedding again if the chance came around, when Rangiku's turn came to speak she had not paid no mind to the conversation and simply said that all men were scum. One friend slid to her side and gently took away the bottle Rangiku was nursing herself from afraid if she drank more she would become more volatile.

"Now, Now yes we know men are scumbags. But they're really only good for two things...buying us pretty girls nice little gifts" the other girls all nodded their heads in agreement. "And of course giving a good fucking when we need it, anything else is just trivial. Now cheer up that girl he was with has a reputation of getting around. Dirty slut" her friend added casually, Rangiku's ears sprung up and she gave her a bewildered look.

"Oh you think I didn't notice, damn Rangiku the way you just went from a milkmaid in sunshine to Medusa at the sight of those two said more than you screaming it. So what you fucked him and didn't expect him to have another girl on the side? Girl, he's a lieutenant, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she sucked his cock while they were waiting for their food to come in" She took a cigarette from her purse and lit it up as she spoke. She offered Rangiku one and she took it feeling as if she really needed it before she would explode at the thought of them two together.

"So how long have you been fucking him? Although I gotta say your tastes in men are pretty strange just like your food preferences" the girl shook her head as she thought of the silver haired shinigami.

"We never did it..." Rangiku muttered making her friend scoff.

"Sure and I am the Spirit Queen. Come on don't be shy we all done it with at least one idiot" she went closer but the fair haired girl still reneged.

"No Makiko I really didn't do it, with anybody. We were close but I didn't let him go all the way" Rangiku slumped her head on the table, her cigarette glowing in her hand.

"Well no wonder he is with that skank, you didn't give up the goods" Makiko sighed. "Well at least he gave you some nice gift right?" Again shook her head at this all the girls gasped.

"That's the lowest and saddest thing I ever heard. Oh just because he's a lieutenant doesn't mean he doesn't have to buy you gifts. Good thing you didn't fuck him, it would have lowered your value "Makiko finished her cigarette with a stub on the ashtray as she heard the food cart coming near.

Rangiku was stunned, although she always knew Gin had motives for most of the things he did she didn't know he would have an agenda while being with her. It made her wonder if he really intended to have her without some form exchange.

"I don't understand we have been friends even before the academy, how could he...?" Makiko stopped Rangiku's sentence with a hand.

"Sweetheart it doesn't matter he is a guy after all. Have you had relations with him? No. Have you sucked his cock?" Rangiku shook her head dumbfounded.  
"No. Did you stroke him?" Rangiku thought back and knew she did nothing more than touch him.  
"No again, I can see where this is going. Well did you let him touch you at least, lick you, kiss you, suck you?"

Rangiku stood quiet for a moment afraid of what her friends might say but after a bit of verbal encouragement she spoke "Yes he did all those things to me, and we usually rubbed each other as if we were actually doing the deed, like dry humping" Once finishing she gulped herself another shot.

"Did he make you come?" it was her final question and Rangiku reluctantly admitted that he did, several times over.

"Well consider that your consolation prize. Now you know better, regardless what you had in the past with him he is still a horny mess and the fact that you had sentimental feelings for him in the past was even all the better for him to take advantage of it" Makiko suggested, the logic did sound reasonable. Rangiku felt shameful to have let Gin take advantage of her in such a way.

"Remember if he doesn't give up the goods then you don't, why you think he took that slut for dinneri? Obviously she did something that was worth taking her out" Makiko noticed Rangiku slumping into further distress. She decided to cheer her up with delicious food.

The hostess returned to their table with a bottle of expensive plum wine and delivered it to Rangiku, all eyes turned to her and the hostess bowed while saying a gentleman has bought it for her. When Rangiku asked which man was it she pointed to a handsome young man near the front of the restaurant. He passed them a friendly smile and soon all the girls huddled and whispered furiously.

"Look you lucky girl, one door closes and another one opens just for you!" Makiko grabbed Rangiku's arm and pulled her close.

"Oh my its Uchiha Kenosuke. He is the 3rd seat officer of the 4th division! Isn't he so charming!" the other girls were ecstatic in delivering Rangiku this news. Rangiku turned back to look at him and found him to be indeed quite handsome.

He had soft chestnut hair that swept back from his face revealing a boyish charm in him. Emerald green eyes showed all aspects of friendliness and much innocence, he was not so tall but of average height and he held a gentle grace much belonging to the respective officers of the 4th division. He passed her a gentle wave and Rangiku blushed and smiled back.

Turning back to her friends who all cheered for her, she felt her mood slightly lifted. The young man was seriously worth being considered and she took the bottle and decided to save it for a later time, all her friends were disappointed for they had hoped she would share with all of them.

After much eating and discussing popular trends they got up and began to walk out the exit of the restaurant until the man who had been eying Rangiku stepped forward and stood close to her.

"May I escort you miss to your division?" she still held the plum wine and looked back at her friends who all nodded their head in agreement.

"Sure that would be lovely" They separated themselves from the group and walked the opposite path, she could still hear her friends gossiping loudly wondering where they will end up doing together alone.

They found a bench near an artificial pond and sat together making idle chat, it didn't take long before he invited her for some of the wine he selected. Uncorking it gently he offered her the first sip, and Rangiku took a small drink wanting its sweet taste to mellow her out. As the night wore on she found he was very easy to talk to and found it pleasing that they shared most common and personal interests.

He shyly admitted he was fond of classical dancing and the delicate art of flower arranging. Kenosuke expressed his great admiration for his captain as she was the epitome of grace and patience, Rangiku felt at ease being by his side for his calm nature was like the clear water of a spring. There was no hint of mysteriousness that she was accustomed with Gin, he was as open as country air and her pain diminished with each hour.

She didn't notice that while he did most of the talking, her mouth did most of the drinking. She couldn't distinguish who was sweeter. Kenosuke or the wine. Both seemed beautiful in the starry night, she thought he was too good to be true.

When the Sounds of the night came alive she saw the dark hair of the man shine nicely furthering his attractiveness.

"What are you looking at?" Kenosuke humored her, the wine made it easier for her to giggle and she playfully played with his arm as they crossed over the bridge to her division.

"Nothing, hic" she covered her mouth noticing her hiccup, she wondered if she really did have too much to drink. He took her hand and noticed how warm it was holding it safely in his palm.

She felt smallness by his kind gesture and kept her hand in place as the walked together closer to her quarters. her legs felt slightly loose and walking seemed to be harder than she thought as her coordination skills began to fail.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall, I think I let you have to much too drink"

"I'm not drunk just a bit tipsy is all" she quickly made up her defense, luckily her words weren't slurred. He soon paused for her and made Rangiku rest against him saying it was best for her to stay still and let some of the alcohol wear off before walking again.

"You seem so concerned for my well being, you're too nice"

"Or maybe it's because I want to stay a little longer with you" he chuckled, his dimpled smile made her blush and wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Thoughts she normally wouldn't think crossed her mental plane as she blushed further.

Rangiku stood looking up at him and thought about the idiot that she was initially crossed about. She thought he was most likely having his fun out there somewhere with some unknown slut eager to have her cunt drilled by a seated officer. The thought infuriated her and she soon found it unfair that she couldn't do the same, although she was attracted to the gentleman that held her comfortably her heart pounded for another. Her body felt warm as past caresses lit her skin on fire and made her see stars, his image always enhanced the trip to ecstasy as he moved and grunted with equal fervor as he desperately fought off the need to release. The look of pure honesty when he finally made her reach the point of no return and chanted her name over and over making her fall deeper into a lustful spell.

Rangiku inadvertently parted her lips and began to breathe rapidly as the sensations manifested themselves in her body. The man above her stood still as he watched her eyes turn hazy and her heart pound rapidly in her generous chest. He licked his lips slowly as the sight enticed him, following his desires he leaned slightly and curiously pressed his lips against hers hoping she would not release him. For Rangiku the feeling of another's lips on her own did not snap her away from her growing carnal inferno, his scent although unknown and exotic was working it's effects and making her respond as any woman would and she soon became smitten. Taking him by surprised she flickered just the tip of her tongue on the top of his lips making them open in amazement, she smiled coyly before returning and giving him a passionate kiss in which he wasted no time in engaging.

Rangiku felt grateful she was now able to experience some fun, even though the fireworks she had felt with Gin were nothing to compare to, the substitute she had now found seemed to generate enough excitement to take her mind elsewhere.

Hands roamed his neck as she touched him the same way she would touch a lost lover, his response was immediate and he soon enveloped her closer to him. Where he had gentleness was replaced by skilled grace that hinted his experience with past lovers, she had neither care for any of them. She wished hands would come alive and pull and tug her as they did before, hot skin brushing against hers in a desperate attempt to grab flesh. Her heavy breasts began to ache in attention and she breathed faster for him so his attention could be diverted to them. His mouth remained on hers and she broke off offering her slim neck to be consumed hoping he would work his way downward, her hands ran through his chestnut tresses noticing it's smooth waves. It was just the right encouragement as he spun her around and had her back against the wall picking up her leg, wrapping it around his waist to pull her impossibly closer to his harder frame. Her breathing quickened as they became light pants, soft sounds emitted from her throat as he sucked her sensitive skin in all the right places tracing her pulse until he went back up and circled the shell of her ear with his tongue making her clench her eyes shut.

"You smell like hydrangeas, they're my favorite" his lips hot against her ear tingled her spine. He slowly began his descent downwards on her neck as she curved her back and pushed her chest up, his mouth nibbled on her clavicle and did not go down further which teased her beyond her breaking point.

"Touch me" Rangiku used the same words Gin had used to command her, she looked at her soon to be lover and hoped it would have the same effect. He rose up to look down on her his green eyes did not hide their surprise and he seemed torn between his moral judgment and his carnal whim.

"Are sure? You did drink a lot just now and I don't want to take advantage of you like that and I don't mind kissing you and all but uh..." she found his suddenly shy nature to be irritating and soon drove forward to open her uniform and flash her mounds that perked up in attention. She smiled as she watched his eyes go wide like saucers, her porcelain skin turned hot as her small nipples turned pink and pert. She counted down the seconds it would take before he would change his mind, all he needed was one more push before his need would outmatch her own.

"Touch me..." she announced it clearly and before she knew it he was already on them kissing every inch of generous flesh as his hands tried to wrap around each globe. His grip soft as he was testing her boundaries, his thumb glided over her nub that had hardened into a pebble and the sound of delight served only as encouragement. His tongue tasted her skin hungry for more, and took careful bites that sent her soaring, she closed her eyes as she couldn't believe such a stranger can light such an ardent flame within her. Rangiku felt something grow hard right between her legs that made it's core begin to flow freely with her juices. Accidentally rubbing her warmth on him had caused him to suddenly groan and throb harder, she was nearing her limit and knew if she wanted to go beyond their unexpected foreplay they would need their privacy.

"Take me to my quarters...now" she had to pause between breaths to tell him her wishes. He remained hesitant again as to he wasn't sure in which direction she exactly resided in, slowly folding her robes neatly over her like a secret treasure he nodded and took his time in arranging her.

Rangiku huffed in annoyance as to she didn't see the point in fixing herself up if she was going to strip them off minutes from now. Grabbing his hand she ran towards the direction of her home and reached it's entrance making sure she stealthily got past the guards. His agile movements made her guess how many times he had done this before when he visited at improper hours, he followed after her always a heartbeat away. When they had finally reached the front door Her hand went to the handle of the door until his came on top of it stopping her from pulling forward.

"Before we go inside, I want to know if this is the right thing we should be doing. We just met and I don't want to do anything you'll regret later on. I want to know if this is what you really want" his words surprised her. Any man would jump at the moment of bedding her without giving it so much as a second thought and this new man was the utmost courteous she have met.

It made her feel guilty and she hated it.

_'Why couldn't he just kept his mouth shut'_ she thought to herself. Rangiku had hoped she would throw her silly virginity away and in turn rob Gin the pleasure to have known her first.

"Leave..." she muttered through clenched teeth. Her hands closed tightly around the handle. When he stood in shook she rounded on him sparring her order for him to banish from her sight.

"Leave, and don't you dare come back I never want to see you again!" she went inside her home and closed the door tight before he could catch after her. Like she expected he left and his presence gone in a flash. Her feet dragged on the floor as she made way to her bed, falling atop of it she pounded her fists and kicked with all her might. Gins scent still laid deep in the sheets and it irritated her to hell, she had wished to replace his scent with the sweat of another man and now she would have to spend another night accompanied by a lonely ghost of a lover that would never come because he was most likely busy bedding another woman.

"I hate you" she pounded until she became spent. And her body seeking her quickest source of relief in sleep, closing her eyes tears began to pool from her lids only to descend and stain her sheets.

As her breathing regulated and her reiatsu hit its low restful stage, the shadow that had been watching her from a corner came up to the light revealing a silver glow from the crown of his head. He stroked her soft cheek careful in not arousing her to wake, afraid of what her reaction might be. After a long while of staring at her peaceful figure he turned and disappeared into the darkness that readily welcomed him with open arms in search for a way to appease his loneliness.

* * *

Yes the smut is not here yet, but it will come real soon. I enteded this fic as a one shot but it eventually carried on to something more. For some that may be confused as to when exactly is this in the Bleach timeline it is actually a little after TBTP arc so Rangiku and Gin are at a late adolescent stage physically.

If you enjoyed it please don't forget to Rate or Review. They run the engine of ideas!


End file.
